


It Was Miraculous Meeting Her

by zendayafan100



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:11:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8436289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zendayafan100/pseuds/zendayafan100
Summary: Twenty four year old Adrien Agreste, President of his late father’s fashion company, has had a rough life ever since his father denied him going to high school like all the normal kids. Staying cooped up in a vast but empty house is all he can remember since his mother’s mysterious disappearance and he doesn’t want to bring that into his company’s work environment as the pressures of running a company loom over him 24/7. Looking for an escape for such an emotional and mentally exhausting job, Mayor Bourgeois’ Masquerade Ball catches his attention. He only expected to visit for one night, but a stunning young woman in a red dress and black spots appears…





	1. Miraculous Meeting

Adrien sighed as he leaned against the bar. “I thought that you came here to have fun.” His head turned to see a young woman in a yellow dress with black stripes with blonde hair, her face hidden by a yellow mask.  
“It’s not much different from what I’m used to,” Adrien admitted, hearing how much hype people had for Mayor Bourgeois’ Masquerade Ball weeks before. He wanted to get away from anything that reminded him of running a company, especially the fancy events that the Mayor’s ball reminded him of. “Only now you don’t know who people are with the masks and everything Am-”  
Her hand covered his mouth quickly. “Don’t say my name! Especially since I saw a few reporters on my way over to you, I don’t want anyone knowing I’m here.”  
Adrien sighed, knowing that was true especially with his ex-wife, Chloe Bourgeois, in the media’s spotlight. It would make huge news if those reporters among the crowd heard Amber Bourgeois’ name with her being Chloe’s sister.  
Adrien downed the shot that was in his hand and remembered her title here. “Sorry, my bad Queen Bee.”  
Amber smiled at him. “It’s fine Chat Noir.” That comment made him slightly regret wearing the cat ears that rested in his now messy hair, but hey it was Halloween so who cares (which also prevented him from fully regretting wearing them).  
“She’s still angry isn’t she?” The “what-do-you-think” look Amber gave him answered his question. “Figured.”  
“Don’t worry about it. She deserved it after treating you so poorly especially when he died.” When his father died, and turned his life from a lonely drone of an existence to hell. “The only one’s at fault were our dad’s arranging a marriage for business rather than love.”  
Adrien smiled. “You’re a good friend Amber.”  
She shrugged as she ordered a drink. “I’m just doing what any other selfless friend would do, but don’t get the wrong idea Chat, I’m not trying to get your affection.”  
Adrien smirked. “Bee-hive Miss Bee.”  
She rolled her eyes. “Behave, bee-hive. Your puns are getting worse.”  
Before he could reply to Amber, a melodious laughter behind him stopped him in his tracks. “Mee-youch that must sting for you tomcat. Hi, Queen Bee.”  
Adrien turned to see the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his entire life who just made a cat and bee pun in the same sentence. Her raven hair just long enough to caress her bare shoulders. She wore a red dress with black dots all over it, sharing the pattern on the mask she wore that complimented her bluebell eyes that seemed to stare into his soul.  
From the tone in her voice, Adrien had to guess Amber was smiling as he felt her finger close his mouth. “Ladybug, enjoying the party? I wasn’t able to talk to you that much when the Foxy twins met up with you. The stray here is Chat Noir.”  
Ladybug turned to the blonde, wild-haired man who seemed to stare at her like a moth drawn to a flame. “You okay Chat Noir?” She couldn’t help but smirk as he snapped out of his trance and smiled.  
“Pur-fect. Miss… Ladybug was it?” She nodded. “Might I ask you for this dance?”  
Mentally he froze when the question came out of his mouth before he realized it did. Adrien mentally kicked himself. Why the heck did he ask her to dance?! He just met her for crying out loud! Now she was going to think he was desperate(well he is desperate to be loved but that’s beside the point).  
Adrien was about to retract his offer when Ladybug said, “Yes.”  
To say he was happy was an understatement as he offered the crook of his arm and she looped hers through it. “My what a gentleman. Such a surprise from a stray,” she teased.  
He winked at her as they joined couples dancing to the soft violins playing a romantic tune that could be heard throughout the entire Ball. “This cat is full of surprises, Ladybug. Just you wait and see.”  
As Adrien danced with the masked goddess who traded teasing and puns with him throughout the entire dance he knew without a doubt that it was miraculous meeting her as the tensions of his normal life seemed to fade. Before the Masquerade Ball ended, he was happy to hear the mayor announce that the Ball would be held on weekends from then on.


	2. Could it? Would it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very reasonable questions when entering a relationship. Three friends wonder the same about a certain bug and cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note:  
> I honestly have no idea what is precisely going to happen in future chapters. I know how this will end but I don’t know what will happen from now to the final chapter. I’ll just go with the flow between now and the final chapter.

Mayor Bourgeois’ Masquerade Ball continued every weekend as promised and everyone who attended knew of Ladybug and Chat Noir. Unknown to the duo (or so was believed), their interactions with one another silently became part of the entertainment as they watched Chat Noir try to win over the feelings of Ladybug. Newcomers to the Ball would quickly discover the couple and join in with the many spectators.  
Ladybug and Chat Noir knew fully well that they were being watched closely. Chat Noir was at first nervous particularly because he joined the party to get away from being the center of attention (however Amber did help convince him later on that people were watching them only for entertainment purposes, relaxing Adrien but only annoyed him at people thinking he was not serious for his feelings). Ladybug didn’t care as she came to the Ball to forget her struggles in real life like most of the regular guests who attended, and thought that if she helped them forget reality (in a good way) then she didn’t care.  
A year passed with the guests of the Mayor’s Ball enthralled as they watched Chat Noir flirting with Ladybug almost at every moment with bad puns which Ladybug would shut down with a sassy remark. Rumors flew as guests wondered who Ladybug and Chat Noir were behind their masks as Chat Noir wondered with them.  
Said rumors were being analyzed by three friends as they prepared to go to the Ball.  
Marinette looked with a raised eyebrow at Alya who was slipping into her orange dress. “A spy?”  
“From China,” added Lila, adjusting a dress that matched Alya’s.  
Marinette shook her head as she freed her hair from her pigtails. “I don’t even speak Chinese fluently!” Her anger was brief though because it was only a wild, and not true, theory as she smiled. “Although I agree with the theory that Chat Noir is a millionaire playboy.”  
“If he is I’d so do him if it was me who he was after,” Alya said, checking her face in the mirror. “He’s hiding a lot more under that suit if you know what I-”  
Marinette groaned. “Alya! If he is a playboy as his usual self then I would be nothing more than another name added to his ‘slept with’ list.” Her hands were brought up to air quote the words.  
Lila turned to her two friends. “If he is a playboy, he’s doing it poorly you know. I’ve only seen him flirt with you.”  
Marinette rolled her eyes. “As if.”  
“No Lila’s right, Mari.” Alya said after briefly thinking about it as she took off her glasses and slipped on contacts. “I’ve only seen Chat Noir hang out with one other girl, Queen Bee, but they don’t flirt.”  
Marinette frowned. “How would you know?”  
“We’ve talked with Queen Bee while Chat Noir attempted to woo you,” Alya replied, her back to Mari as she wrapped up her last touch ups. “She knows him outside of the Ball, but when we asked if he is usually flirting with other women she laughed! According to Bee, he doesn’t flirt with anyone unless he really means it.” Alya turned to see Marinette’s back.  
Marinette’s cheeks were flushed red, a color she didn’t want either of her friends to see. “I’d have to talk to her to believe that,” she said calming herself, before changing the topic. “Are we ready, Fox Twins?”  
She turned to find her friends wearing fox like ears. “Whenever you are, Ladybug.”

 

“Well they got that theory half right,” Adrien murmured as he waited near the entrance of the Ball with Amber, wondering where Ladybug was.  
“It’s the theory that’s closest to who you really are.” Amber said as she drank from a cup shaped like a honey comb (courtesy of the Mayor who knew that many of the guests were wearing animal themed clothes). “There are other theories where you’re a pirate-”  
“Don’t think I could pull off the eyepatch and parrot look anyway.”  
“-a British secret agent-”  
“They think I’m 007?”  
“-and a crazed cat owner just to name a few.” Amber finished as her eyes tracked movement out of the corner of her eye.  
Adrien smiled. “I do go overboard with cat puns.”  
“You certainly do, kitten.” Adrien jumped at the voice and turned to see Ladybug and the Fox Twins standing behind him.  
Chat Noir bowed, taking her hand delicately. “Good evening my Lady. You look as lovely as ever.” His lips lowered down closer to her hand.  
Ladybug however, with her free hand, put a finger on his nose and brought his head up. “Thank you for the compliment Chat, but I do believe that I should reserve my first hand kiss with someone more special than you.”  
Chat gasped placed a dramatic hand over his heart. “Mee-youch, you wound me, Princess.”  
Queen Bee and the Fox Twins moved away from the duo as their conversation drew the attention of almost everyone in the Ball who pretended to watch as discreetly as possible in a ballroom.  
Queen Bee looked at the Fox Twins. “So, what are your thoughts?”  
The Fox Twins shrugged in unison. “We think she likes him-”  
“-but she’s afraid to admit it.”  
Queen Bee frowned. “Why?”  
Both shrugged, neither of them knew despite how close they were to Mari. Her last relationship had been with Nathaniel in high school and with his passion for art the two seemed very happy together at the time. Then Marinette broke it off without warning, surprising everyone in school. Even Alya and that was tough to do (as many failed birthday surprises could confess). The Fox Twins shared this with Queen Bee, leaving out the details that could suggest who Ladybug was  
They were surprised to see her chuckle. “Sounds like she had it easy. Poor Chat went through a nasty breakup with his…girlfriend.”  
The three turned to Ladybug and Chat Noir, who was now on the dance floor almost gliding across the dance floor as their chat (pun intended) continued. Neither side of friends for the duo knew the details of their past relationships, but they could see that Ladybug was reluctant to get into a relationship even though it was clear she enjoyed it greatly while Chat Noir wanted to pursue it enjoying it more than his previous relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character building OP.  
> Alya and Lila doing the freaky finish each other’s sentence thing. Also, it’s an act they do just for fun at the Ball  
> I still think Lila is going to be one the major characters in season 2 for some reason. I hope she redeems herself with everyone because I feel it has something to do with an insecurity that she isn’t good enough to be anyone’s friend. IDK I’m just guessing. Season 2 can’t come fast enough. -_-  
> Looking back at the past two chapters I can tell this is going to be one doozy of a story. Adrien and Marinette haven’t met each other at all in this and it’s only a matter of time before they do. I cringe because I love the idea of Adrien finding out that Marinette made his scarf (if you couldn’t tell from my other story: “Not Just Any Scarf”). Ah well, it just means I have to be more creative with this.

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note:  
> Happy Halloween everyone! Had Masquerade Balls on my mind for this new story and thought it would be convenient to post this on Halloween! This is an interesting story concept that I want to look into, but no plot for the actual story will be made until some chapters after I got the Masquerade Ball out of my system. Hope you all enjoyed it.  
> Oh the horror of it all! ADRIEN AND CHLOE WERE MARRIED sometime in this fanfiction story line!  
> Love stories that run on a different timeline from the original story. So much fun with what you can put in it to put a parallel between the two.


End file.
